For What it's worth
by Xxloves-lossxX
Summary: What do you do when the world has completely changed and your orrigional path has been thrown way off course. This is the story of Dean and Sam, who were meant to save the world .Warnings inside. better then it sounds, READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay everyone, so this is like my fourth fanfiction that's worth mentioning. I know all my current readers are rather pissed that I'm not continuing the others but my pc went haywire on me and I lost most of my data and my 700 page novel I had written so I have been rather upset and not in the mood for typing. Now you see the reason I am writing this one is because, well I have been on a supernatural kick and I was watching a friend of mine play fallout and I had to write this.

Now you may all think I'm crazy but…trust me….You may be right! Anyway I better get on with the warnings and such.

**Warnings:** Gore, Slash, M/Preg, mentions of non-con, Foul language, and anything else you normally associate with supernatural. (did I mention angst? Lots and lots of angst!)

**Disclaimer:** All characters except for Izel belong to Ker Pike and I take no claim to them and am not receiving ANY profit from this. Plus if I owned this they probably wouldn't be able to show it on air…XD

**Pairings:** Mentions Dean/Cas, Sam/OMC, Possible Dean/OMC/Sam

ONWARD WITH THE STORY! XD

The first days were hard, the ones right after we were let out of the underground, me and Sammy, we had spent our lives down there in that tunnel, watching over people and hunting the daemons that had decided to still cause havoc, So when we walked out of the darkness and into the glaring sun we had no idea what to do, dad left in a flash and even Bobby didn't stay long. We were stuck with little guidance and a lot of freedom, but we just had no idea what to do with it. Soon we found ourselves fallowing the masses to a small rundown town in god knows where. At first we just did what we could, helped people rebuild, we left the hunting gig behind, even though we knew there were still things that needed to be done. After that we spent our time lounging around in the relative piece. We spent months just staying idle, thinking John would just waltz right back around a corner like he always did, but after thirteen and a half months, we knew better.

After those first few months it wasn't long until me and Sam started looking around and listening for anything strange, it wasn't long before we got a lead and were on the hunt. Unfortunately what we hunted down seemed to be nothing more than an overgrown lizard that had mutated from the radiation. We finished the job though, and when it was done we made our way back to the colony we had helped build. It was another two months before we found another lead and this time it concerned our farther.

No I will be the first one to admit that mine and Sammy's father was not the brightest bulb in the bunch when it came to certain things but the fact was, he was an amazing hunter and if he was on the tail of this beast then it wasn't just some over grown, mutated beast. Sammy and I set out again but this time we stopped at a nearby town. What we found there was more of a unpleasant shock the a surprise. We had walked right into a slavery town and we hadn't known what to do. Sammy and I, we slunk around for a few hours, watching as men pushed women and children along like they were animles.

Eventually we did get tired, but we had the strong urge not to leave the town, so we got a room at the only place we could and found our way inside. From the beginning it wasn't much, nothing more than two dust beds and a desk, but to us it was like being home again. Sam and I bother sat on the beds we had laid claim too when we first came into the room and stared at each other. We didn't know what to say, but I could see the wheels turning and the way he scowled ad me thinking that he was coming up with a plan that I most defiantly would not allow. It wasn't until he looked me in the eyes that I knew my suspicions were confirmed.

"Dean….I have an idea, but before you shoot it down just hear me ou-"

I cut him off "Sam I know where your going with this and you should know that my answer will be no. We cant save those people. They were born into the life they have and there's nothing we ca-" There it was again, the face I so fondly called "the bitch face".

"Dean you know we can do something! Not even you can believe that ALL of those people were born into slave life! I bet if we walked out of this room right now we could-"

"That's enough Sammy! I understand you want to go and be all heroic but do it on your own time! Were on a hunt remember? We don't have time to be saving every damsel in distress!" I knew I was being irrational, this hunt wasn't all that important and saving these people could help the worlds population, but I didn't want Sam running off and being all heroic if it meant him getting hurt.

Sam glared at me, his eyes almost ablaze with anger, it wasn't until I looked away that I felt the eyes stop trying to burn holes through my skull.

"Dean, you know better than I do that saving these people is more important than a stupid hunt, even if it brings us closer to finding dad." I heard the frustration in my brother's voice and sighed. He was right, and the conviction only made it more real.

"Alright, Alright, but not tonight Sammy, we have been out all day and I'm exhausted ... lets just get some sleep."

I could almost feel the smile I knew was spreading on my brothers face, and as I laid down on the pillows that night to sleep, I prayed to god that same would forget the rescue attempt and we would be on our way, because I didn't think I could deal with anyone beside Sam.

_Shifting, swirling blackness, it's dark but yet there are disorienting colors. The ground shifts under a figures feet and then he's falling, he doesn't have time to scream before he hits ground, his body lying in a heap. Then there is searing pain and someone is grabbing him by the shoulder, burning him, making him wish he had the strength to fight back._

"_You can not stay here Samual Winchester, you must get up, you need to wake up, stay in the town, do not leave!" The other man said to the shaking figure, Sam nodded simply and then the pain grew-_

The room was filled with a shuddering gasp as the youngest Winchester jolted awake, his brown hair sticking to his forehead. Slowly Sam sat up, his chest heaving and mind reeling. He brought a hand to his shoulder where he had felt the earlier burn and winced. The young man shifted, his muscles tightening and undulating under the now sweat soaked shirt. The brunette swung his legs off the bed and gingerly set them down, not wanting to wake Dean from his apparently pleasant sleep.

Sam sighed and flipped on the light next to his bed, slowly, painfully, he rolled up his sleeve so he could look at where the pain was coming from. What he saw there had him gasping in shock and waking the sleeping giant he knew as his brother. Dean shifted and sat up looking at Sam, his hair mused in all different directions.

"What seems to be the problem Sammy?" Sam just stared at his brother before shifting so the elder man could se the visible hand print on his shoulder. Dean was out of his bed faster then same could think. He was checking the salt lines and the door, then checking the small bathroom and the dark corners of the room, before he was at his brothers side and looking at the mark.

"What happened Sam?" the elder Winchester all but yelled. Sam just shook his head.

"I had another one of those dreams Dean, I man grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me out of what I could only describe as hell… I don't know Dean, I don't understand how this happened" The elder Winchester sighed heavily and stood.

"Sam I cant begin to understand, you're the one that has these…Dreams… All I can do is help patch you up"

Dean went over to his duffle bag and pulled out some gauze. He cleaned up Sam's wound and wrapped. The younger Winchester sighed and shifted away from Dean, he slowly stood and walked to the window. Drawing back the curtain he glanced out.

"We cant leave Dean, the man in my dream, he said we shouldn't leave…God only knows why."

Dean sighed and hung his head, he didn't know how long they would be staying in this town now, but he could only assume that it would be a LONG time.

**A/N: **okay so please review, I already have the second chapter done but I want to see where this goes before I continue… so yeah if you review I will give you a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so you all probably have a lot of questions, and the answer is, this is an A/U It will be different from the actual series but have a lot of the same elements, I am sure that as it goes on you will start to understand.

**Warnings:** Gore, Slash, M/Preg, mentions of non-con, Foul language, and anything else you normally associate with supernatural. (did I mention angst? Lots and lots of angst!)

**Disclaimer:** All characters except for Izel belong to Ker Pike and I take no claim to them and am not receiving ANY profit from this. Plus if I owned this they probably wouldn't be able to show it on air…XD

**Pairings:** Mentions Dean/Cas, Sam/OMC, Possible Dean/OMC/Sam

* * *

Dean huffed as he leaned against the wall of the only bar in town. It was small and dank and only had one kind of drink that could probably kill you, yet here he was, leaning against the wall and watching his little brother work his magic. Dean huffed again and watched the man Sam was sitting across from laugh and continue on with what he was saying. Dean watched Sam move as he stood, thanking the man and then walking over to him. Dean pushed off the wall and sighed lightly when Sam reached him.

"Did you find anything out?" Sam shook his head yes and pointed to one of the back tables.

"Let's go back there to talk about this, I am pretty sure that if that man hears me repeating what he said, ill die in my sleep from a slit throat" Sam chuckled and dean just sighed again –he seemed to be doing that a lot, at least it was better then yelling at Sammy-. Slowly the two brothers found there way to the back of the bar and Sam sat down and Dean sat across from him, looking expectantly into his siblings eyes.

"So Sammy, What did you find out about this dingy little town?" Sam chuckled at the disdain lacing around Deans words. Honestly his brother could be such a child, and he was the oldest!

"Alright, hears the deal, This little town that you seem to hate so much is a frequent bypass for slave traders. They come through here every two or three weeks with new slave's and when we had arrived they had just left.' Dean nodded as Sam relayed the information to him "You see, here is the thing, these slave traders deal with all different kinds of creatures, some just mutated house pets and other…Well let's just say that there of the more, unfriendly, type." Dean physically bristled as Sam spoke.

"You mean these slave traders are dealing in supernatural creatures? Dammnit Sammy! This was supposed to be simple! Me just satisfying your desire to help a damsel in distress!" Dean huffed, and ran a calloused hand through his short hair. Sam huffed slightly and looked away his bitch-face starting to make its way into the world.

"Dean this isn't some whimsical adventure, I was told by SOMETHING that I had to stay and so I did, now I'm trying to figure out what the hell he wants me to do and who the hell this person was. Or you know, I could just LEAVE and possibly be KILLED buy whatever it was that entered my dreams and burned my shoulder, because yeah, that seems like SUCH a good idea" Sam by this point was in full on Bitch face mode.

"My god Sam! Alright! We'll stay, but not to much longer! We have a job to do, people to save and monsters to kill" Dean watched Sam open his mouth to protest and he stood up "Five more days Sam, Five more day's then were gone, if you cant figure this thing out by then, well I guess your Shit out of luck because I am NOT staying here for another week, let alone three!"

Dean watched Sam shift in his seat, obviously wishing to fight back but knowing that his big brother was right and he just had to deal with it. Sam finally sighed and set to his resolve, Dean wasn't going to budge, but at least he gave Sam some time.

"Alright Dean, five more days, and if I find what im looking for, then we can leave even sooner, so how about helping me with this?"

Dean sighed and sat back down, he leaned back in the chair and sprawled his legs rather lazily underneath the table. Sam rolled his eyes and rested his hands on the table, both clenched together in an attempt to keep relatively still.

"So, as I was saying, this is how things go down with the Slave traders. They come every three weeks, they cart the humans in first and then, later, they cart in the others." Sam looked down in thought.

"From what I could tell the other creatures are carted in up to two days later." Sam shifted and leaned back, his eyes still glued to the table. He was thinking over everything that the other man had said and while Dean waited for Sam to speak he realized –just a little- how devoted Sam was to this.

"From what I could tell, the most human looking creatures are at the front, brought in two or three hours before the other ones, I have a feeling, that I will find what im looking for in one of those, but I know it will be quite a task just to get the slavers to stop, from what I learned it is very rare for them to sell while passing through this town."

Dean stared at Sam as he spoke "You found all that out from one guy?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head "Of course not, I've been looking into this information ever since I had that dream, and before you start yelling, I was careful about it" Dean glared at Sam and crossed his arms.

"I don't care Sam, you NEVER do these things alone!"

"I know dean but I need to find out more-" Dean gave Sam a sharp look and he instantly silenced "Alright Dean I won't do it again."

Dean nodded and got back up "I am going back to the room Sam, I think ive had enough with the investigating…When your done come back, but I don't want to hear any bitching if you cant find anything." Dean turned to leave and waved over his shoulder.

Sam knew he was in trouble now, he had gone behind Deans back and now big brother was pissed, which was why he was leaving now and telling Sam to do exactly what he just told him NOT to. Sam huffed and his lips pressed into a flat line of frustration. Sam shoved his hands into his jacket and leaned back in his chair. He knew he should probably forget about investigating now that he was on Dean's shit list but he knew he had to keep going. The youngest Winchester Stood and made his way back over to the bar and sat down, getting right back to work.

* * *

Sam sighed as he slunk his way back into the room him and Dean shared. Sam didn't even bother to take a look around before he collapsed on his bed, Head starting to ach and mind still reeling from all the information he had received. The brunette could hear the shower going from where he laid on his bed. Sam looked to the door and then back at the stained ceiling of the grungy little room.

How had him and his brother ended up like this, the day's and nights spent hunting something that shouldn't exist, weird dreams never ending nightmares. Sam glared up at the ceiling, hadn't it all started with a ceiling? With a monster and his mother that he never got to know? Why though, out of all the time's he had laid in this same position on hundreds of other beds, did he think of this now, Why in the world did he ponder his life, when he was supposed to be searching for something, No, someone? Sam groaned and glared at the damn ceiling, wishing it would just go away and he could look up at blue skies that he has heard so much about.

He didn't want this anymore, to have to search for something from a dream he hadn't wanted to have. To hunt things that were only trying to live. Sam sighed and sat up, he needed to slow down, he needed to calm his thoughts. He always got stuck on pointless things he couldn't change. Sam took a few deep breaths and rid himself of the unimportant thoughts, filed them away for a later date. He looked to the door as the water shut off and then back down at his hands, which were now clenched tightly together.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his hips, water still dripping over his chest. Sam looked up and caught the brunt force of Dean. Sam had to admit his brother was good looking, but as he stood where he was, soaking wet and skin slightly flushed from just showering, Sam couldn't help but think that he looked like a god. Sam quickly looked away and stared down at his hands which were clenched even tighter. Luckily Dean was oblivious to the thoughts going through Sams head.

Dean moved over to his duffle and looked at Sam "Found out more information Sam?" Sam mentally winced, he was still in trouble. The brunette nodded and he heard Dean open his duffle a little bit more forcefully then need be. Sam sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head ach was only getting worse.

"Do you even want to know what I found out or are you still pissed that I actually found something out?" Sam bit out the words, he instantly regretted it when he looked up and Dean was glareing daggers at him. He had just dug himself a deeper hole, he just hoped it wasn't somewhere no one could find his body, because dean looked ready to kill.

"You know DAMN well why I am angry Sam! You knew better then to look into things alone and yet you STILL did it! I had known something was up when you would look so tired in the morning. But you would just smile and say you didn't sleep well. Not only did you go against everything we learned you lied to me!" Sam winced as Deans voiced escalated into a yell and he shook his head –which he instantly regretted-.

"You know why I did it Dean! I had to find something ou-"

"You should have waited!" Dean interrupted. Sam glared at him and stood "I would be nowhere now if I hadn't gone without you! We have been here for weeks Dean, WEEKS and you just now decided we should start looking into things!" Dean glared at Sam –he had somehow managed to get his jeans on while Sam was yelling at him and still keep the pissed off brother demeaner- and Sam glared back. Sam was the first to give, he was stubborn, but he knew that Dean was more so then himself.

Dean pulled on a shirt and Sam sighed "I already said I understood what I did was wrong Dean, and I wont do it again, but after that dream, and this mark, I had to start looking" Sam hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will the ever escalating head ach away.

Dean sighed "Alright Sammy, Just next time tell me, I hadn't heard anything from you on wanting to start investigating so I took my time…" As dean went on with some lengthy non-apology, it hit Sam like a load of bricks and he collapsed onto the bed, his head in his hands. He groaned and Dean stopped in the middle of what he was saying.

"Hey Sam..Sam…Sammy! hey bud are you okay?" Dean rushed over to his brothers side.

Sam just hissed at the noise and the pain escalated to where he felt like his head was going to explode. Suddenly images and voices were floating through his mind. The were loud and bright and they only made the pain worse, but something in Sam scream at him to keep looking, he couldn't ignore them.

"_Get up you wretch! We have a job for you!" _Images of a cage and strange people came into view. The men laughed at something and same felt the feeling of frustration wash over him. Suddenly the images shifted and the picture of a boy who couldn't be older then Sam himself fell into the puzzle. The boy had long red hair, down to at least the middle of his back. His arms were chained apart and his legs were chained to the ground his head hung and then there was a loud snap.

The boy's head suddenly jolted up and fierce green eye's filled Sam's vision. The boy had soft feature and feminine curves, his hair was held back from his face in two simple braids, the rest just hanging down. _"I see your awake, you know, if you would just behave we wouldn't have to chain you like this"_ the boy hissed and Sam flinched at the sound _"Im sorry I don't feel like playing your bitch tonight, why don't you go use one of those whores you call gaurds" _Sam felt the vision shift again and the picture of the boy was replaced with the same man from his dreams. Sam could swear the man was looking at him through the vision _**"Save him"**_ was the last thing Sam heard before the vision ended and the pain disappeared almost instantly.

Dean looked at Sam, watching as he seemed to come out of whatever daze he had been in. Similar eye's met Deans and Sam looked him in the eyes. His face was set in a mask of confusion and determination.

"I know what I have to do Dean…."


End file.
